moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valeorya Bloodweaver
"The Bloodweavers, once known as the Duskgazers, have always been staunch loyalists to the Thalassian crown and the Convocation of Silvermoon. They enjoyed the delights of nobility and observed the years passing by as Quel'Thalas flourished. '' ''With the kingdom in ruins, the family followed the path of the phoenix, rebirthing from the rubble. Aiding the newfound sin'dorei race in the struggle to rebuild Quel'Thalas, so did their identities construct once more. " Appearance Valeorya possesses the physical graces and attractions that is known of her people. High cheek bones, arched eyebrows, and a way of moving that makes the slightest gesture seem elegant. Her skin is as fair as her hair which looks as if it has never seen a day without the sun's radiance. Her lips are soft and full, naturally kept in a ghost of a pout. Her eyes are her more, notable feature. It is not the fel-green colour which is known of her people, nor the scarlet hue which borders the rim of her eyelids, but the fierceness that never dies beneath them; an everburning flame. Valeorya keeps her body fit, though it is not muscled from physical strength, as what is common of someone of her practice. She possesses little 'womanly' curves, however her grace makes up for it. The sorceress is rarely seen out of robes. Tiny gems of emerald and scarlet adorn her ears and fingers. The elf never fails to impress by her decorative jewelry which serve not only as garments, however a note to her status. Abridged Biography Valeorya Aran'dal Bloodweaver was raised a comfortable life in the northernmost mountains of Quel'Thalas, a small plot of land which was designed by her father, Doro'thiel, one of the leading architectures at the time. Through Doro'thiel's bloodline was the House of Duskgazer, an aristocratic family of lesser nobility that has existed in Quel'Thalas since the beginning of the construction of Silvermoon City. Her mother was an upper class young elf whose marriage was more for love and less for a political alliance, although some begged to differ. Valeorya was one child of three brothers who were all raised in Duskgazer Spire. Her older brothers were happily spoiled by the two parents. Valeorya suffered from neglect by her mother and father, for her flaw was that she was not born a male, like the rest of her siblings. As a form of humiliation, she was given the name 'Aran'dal', for the boy they wished to have in her place. Taking more comfort and parental guidance from her private tudors. By her adolescence, Valeorya was schooled in dance, etiquette, language arts and instrumental music -- her favourite instrument being the lyre. This all combined was not enough to please her parents who longed to see a soon-to-be male successor to the family. Not surprisingly, Valeorya became interested in the school of arcane; the Spire completely functioned on magic, so even her warriors of brothers drew a keen attraction to it. Her ability to manipulate magic to her advantage was quickly noted by her teachers and so, her parents quickly sent her off to study in the centre of arcane -- Dalaran. Little did she know, this would be the last time Valeorya would see Quel'Thalas in its old, beloved golden and blue. The elf spent many years hardening her mind and physical fitness in Dalaran. She became one of the most aspiring students of the time, beloved by her teachers. The young elf then decided to make her residence in Dalaran. It was then where she developed a friendship towards the humans of the south. Valeorya studied the human history, fascinated by the advances made by a race, in her mind, so primitive. When word of Quel'Thalas' tragedy reached the city, Valeorya brought it upon herself to flee Dalaran in search of her family the eve before her training was to be formally completed. To her dismay, she never reached Duskgazer Spire, for it was destroyed by the dire march of the Scourge and forbidden access by all. Valeorya fell into a deep sadness until a few weeks later word came of her family. It was at this time where Valeorya learned she was without a mother or an eldest brother. Once Valeorya was reunited with her family, Vael'rien, he second eldest brother, refused the position as the head of the house and her youngest brother was only but a child. Valeorya took it upon herself to see that the duties to her family were fulfilled and progressively became the matriarch of the family. Shedding the blue and golden the family once proudly wore, Valeorya masked in with the rest of the Sin'dorei under the name of 'Bloodweaver'. Alongside with her father, she helped rebuild large plots of territory scattered about Quel'Thalas amongst the other aristocrats and kept stable maintenance of the magical runestones which provided a barrier for her people. The sorceress took the wealth gained by her assistance to the sin'dorei to purchase a piece of land that would exceed the the beauty and architectural excellence of Duskgazer Spire -- Quel'Ronae. The Sunreavers Possessions Personal Items: * 'Choker of the Sin'dal - '"Choker of the Blood Mage". A golden necklace which is always adorned around her neck. In the middle of the intricate patterns is a fel crystal which serves as a small source of energy. It used to be a relic given to Valeorya by her mother but was soon altared after fel replaced the Sunwell's energy. * 'Doro'thiel's Lyre -' As a reward for Valeorya's musical excellence, she was given a Quel'dorei relic; a musical lyre. The strings are woven in gold, and sapphire gems decorate the outter edges. It was one of the few items which the sorceress did not modify. * '''Thori'dinoriel, the Stars' Keeper - '''A long spell blade in which was awarded to Valeorya in aftermath of The Purge of Dalaran. She was one of the few Sunreaver's who instantly saw their welcome was truly at an end and so helped the remaining escape back to Quel'Thalas by means of portals. The is Valeorya's preferred weapon. Companions: '''Isarys - '''A loyal, crimson dragonhawk which is one of the few living beings to constantly stay by Valeorya's side. The dragonhawk is fiercely defensive of his owner, and a bit intimidating in his appearance. He is often summoned by a sharp whistle or by a gesture of Valeorya. '''Thori'niel - '''A regal, silver hawkstrider decorated in crimson and emerald armour. The hawkstrider acts pompous at times and is quite difficult to manage under Valeorya's command. Category:Blood Elf Category:Sunreavers Category:Mages Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Convocation of silvermoon